


more than you could ever know

by bythegleamofalantern



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, Fluff and cuddles, Wholesome boys, secret santa gift!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28303551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bythegleamofalantern/pseuds/bythegleamofalantern
Summary: Gon and Killua spend their first Christmas together after the aftermath of the Election Arc.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	more than you could ever know

Spending Christmas in Yorknew is nice. 

It's been so long since Killua's seen Gon, several months in fact. Being able to travel around to varying and exotic locals with his sister was fun and exciting, and an adventure in and of itself. Alluka's eagerness at all the different sights and sounds they'd come across as endearing, and seeing the world through her new fresh eyes warmed his heart. And yet... he did miss Gon. He missed Gon so much. Video calls just didn't feel the same, though he and Gon phoned and video chatted as often as they could. It was fortuitous, then, that Gon had agreed to meet him and Alluka in Yorknew for a week. Yes, here, spending his holiday with the two people he cares most for... It's the best feeling in the world. 

And, of course, Gon is the same Gon as ever. 

"It's so cold!" Gon cries out, rubbing his arms up and down as his teeth chatter slightly. The two of them are sitting on a couch, overlooking the city. It's a beautiful view, getting to look at all the lights and decorations of the buildings surrounding them. 

Killua laughs, his nose scrunching a little in amusement at his friend Gon's distress. "It's not that cold." At this, he opens a soda, sipping as he stretches out on the sofa of the hotel room he and Gon are sharing. Alluka's napping in the other room connected to theirs, tired from the long day of walking and shopping. He'd expected his sister to love the bright lights and sounds of the city, but she'd taken to it like a fish to water... Not that Killua ever minded showing her whatever she wanted to see or getting her anything she wanted. It was what she deserved, after all. Gon had been with them the whole time, and his excitement was just as palpable as hers. Of course. Despite everything, he was Gon. Simple as that.

Said boy's voice breaks Killua out of his reverie."Easy for you to say! You grew up on a mountain." Gon sticks his tongue out, mocking. 

Killua snorts, rolling his eyes. "I mean, yeah, but seriously? It didn't snow at all on Whale Island?"

Gon shakes his head. "Not really." He sighs, stretching out his limbs a little. "It's sort of always warm there. Always sunny." Gon rubs the back of his neck, laughing slightly. "I'm still getting used to being in the cold and the snow."

Killua thinks about it for a moment. "Alright then, Just come here." The white-haired boy opens his arms and the blanket that he's currently wrapped in. "I don't want you to end up turning into a Gon-sicle or anything so-"

"If you say so..." Gon sighs but ends up grinning anyway as he curls up next to Killua. The sensation feels like the most natural thing in the world, and yet it sends a shock through the young Transmuter's system. He forgot what it was like, having Gon this close to him. They'd never been the type of friends to have any sort of physical boundaries with each other, but it had been so long he'd forgotten the sensation almost entirely. "Anyways. How does that feel?Better?"

Gon nods. "Yeah! It does." His head rests on Killua's shoulder, his face stretching into a yawn as he curls up closer to Killua and his left arm wraps around Killua's waist. "I think I'm going to sleep for a while...Night night, Killua." Just like that, Gon falls fast asleep. Gon always had been the type of person who fell asleep quickly and easily. It's funny, the number of details he thought he'd forgotten about Gon that had somehow imprinted into his subconscious.

Killua coughs, his heart in his throat. Despite the shock he feels at his core, he feels an immense amount of warmth and affection for the boy next to him. Yes. Gon Freecs. No matter what happens, no matter what they go through, Killua knows that there will always be a place in his heart for this boy, for his person, for his  _ best friend. _ No amount of time or distance can change that. 

"Night," he says softly as he places a soft kiss on a slumbering Gon's forehead. 


End file.
